United Earth Armed Forces
The Armed Forces of the United Earth Federation, commonly known as the United Earth Armed Forces, are the military forces of the United Earth Federation. It consists of the Ground Forces, Aerospace Force, and the Navy. The Gendarmerie is under the authority of the Ministry of Interior during peacetime. The president of the federation is the commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces and forms military policy with the Ministry of Defence. It was formed on 16 June 2101 by the remanents of Earth's remaining independent military forces. Mission The mission of the armed forces are: * the defence of Earth and its colonies. * extraterritorial offence. * the support of civilian authority during a crisis. Service Branches The Armed forces during peacetime are divided into: * the three main service branches: the Ground Forces, Aerospace Force and the Navy * the three sub-services: the Espatier Legion, Marine Corps and Air Assualt Forces * the wartime service: the Gendarmerie There are five reserve branches, the Internal Troops, Naval Auxiliary Corps, Civil Aerospace Patrol, Starship Auxillary Force, and the Colonial Militia. Expenditures The Federal Charter gives Parliament the responsibility to raise and decrease the budget. In 2490, the defence budget was 23.7 trillion credits and a GDP percentage of 23%. History Main article: History of the United Earth Armed Forces Barnaby military reforms In late 2494, significant reforms were announced by Minister of Defence Barnaby. An essential part of the reforms is the reduction of the size of the armed forces personnel. At the beginning of the reform, the armed forces had about _ personnel. Personnel size is to be reduced according to this table. The sub-branches personnel size is also planned to be reduced Structure The Ministry of Defence is the administrative body of the Armed Forces, the Joint Staff is the commanding and supervising body of the armed forces. Joint Command The Ground Forces, Air Force and Navy are distributed in thirty-four joint commands that can encompass a planet or moon. Astronomical divided, the thirty-four commands are: * Eden Theatre * Athena Theatre * Appolo Theatre * Morpheus Theatre * Victoria Theatre * Odysseus Theatre * Minerva Theatre * Longinus Theatre * Nicodemus Theatre * Ninsum Theatre * Amirani Theatre * Laelia Theatre * Latona Theatre * Phrixus Theatre * Karna Theatre * Ohad Theatre * Ilai Theatre * Vasanta Theatre * Shani Theatre * Antiope Theatre * Krishna Theatre * Ammon Theatre * Chloris Theatre * Uther Theatre * Noah Theatre * Draupadi Theatre * Alf Theatre * Jabon Theatre * Ahab Theatre * Artemis Theatre * United Earth Special Forces Command Personnel The armed forces use both conscripts and volunteers; the term of service is 3 to 4 years, and eligible age is 18 and 33 years old and both persons of gender can volunteer or be conscripted. There is a widespread problem among conscripted personnel with a hazing practice known as the reign of immortals, Halhatatlanok uralma, where first-year draftees are bullied by second or third-year draftees, a practice the commonly happens in reserve formations as it first appeared in the Hungarian Internal Troop Corps. To combat this problem without violating the Federal Charter, first-year draftees in reserve formations are constantly changing units. Enlisted personnel Service members are often recruited or conscripted from